The performance of a server device can degrade when the server device receives too many service requests in a given period of time. Accordingly, a server farm may include a plurality of server devices that provide the same service. The server farm may also include a load balancing device. When a client device sends a service request to a server farm, the load balancing device forwards the request to one of the server devices. In this way, no single one of the server devices in the server farm receives so many requests that the performance of the server farm is degraded.